1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographic lens system, and more particular to a photographic lens system suitable for 35 mm lens-shutter camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, in the field of 35 mm lens-shutter cameras, compactness thereof is a highly desired design characteristic, and therefore, compactness of the photographic lens for 35 mm lens shutter cameras is also required. In this circumstance, an telephoto type lens system which comprises a negative front lens group and a positive rear lens group, is known as a lens system suitable for compactness, and is applied in many lens-shutter cameras. However, aperture ratios of almost all of the known telephoto type lens system are equal to or less than 1:2.8.
Thus, if the aperture ratio of the lens system can be increased, it would enable photography in lower light conditions, and to extend the photographic permissible distance range in flash photography.